Fixing A Broken Heart
by yellowlightning
Summary: when a former power ranger's heart is broken an old friend returns home with the power to heal . . . *jason/trini*


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters and the song I used is called "Fixing A Broken Heart" by Azn Dreamers . . . A/N: I'm thinking about extending this as a longer story with more details, but I'm unsure. Review me for ideas . . .  
  
Fixing A Broken Heart  
  
There was nothing to say  
  
the day she left  
  
just filled a suitcase full of regrets  
  
I held a taxi in the rain  
  
looking for someplace to ease the pain  
  
Tossing the last item in the wastebasket, Jason sat back onto the bare mattress. He closed his suitcase with a sigh as unpleasant memories from his past replayed in his mind.  
  
* * *  
  
Things with Emily haven't been going so smoothly, but it wasn't like they were in a constant argument just losing in touch with one another.  
  
"Jason, these past couple of years have been great," explained Emily and by the tone of her voice he knew where she was heading. "But, us? I just don't think we're meant to be together for life." For some reason it didn't anger him at the time that he gave up so much for her, for nothing. "I met someone else, Jason. I didn't think I could fall for anyone but you, but I was wrong. And that's when I realized that I couldn't settle down with you. How do I know if you're the one? I'm sorry Jason." She left with that. He hadn't gone after her for some reason. Nothing flowed within him, instead he felt completely empty and lost inside.  
  
* * *  
  
Honk! Jason snapped out of his thoughts as he gazed outside of his apartment window. The taxi he called was parked along the sidewalk. Picking up his bag, Jason walked out of his apartment without looking back.  
  
Stepping out into the pouring rain, he began to realize he had no place to go. Everyone he loved moved away years ago. He did give up everything just to be with Emily. He denied a position in the Power Ranger team, a job in New York City, and the opportunity to move with Tommy and Kimberly who were joining the others in New York all for Emily, all for a relationship that lead to nothing.  
  
As he placed his luggage in the trunk, he made the decision in dropping by the newly wed couple in New York. He had phoned Tommy a couple of days ago and his best friend offered a place to stay in their house to get his mind off things and to find himself once again. He hated the idea of taking up Tommy's offer even thought his friend had insisted and he had nowhere else to go.  
  
Then like an answered prayer  
  
I turned around and found u there  
  
you really know where to start  
  
fixing a broken heart  
  
you really know what to do  
  
your emotional tools can cure any fool  
  
whose dreams have fallen apart  
  
fixing a broken heart  
  
The rain continued to pour as the taxi driver patiently waited for Jason to tell him his destination. Zipping up his jacket, Jason reached for the cab's handle. "You aren't leaving, are you?" a voice asked, from behind.  
  
The voice had sounded familiar, but he could quite match it to anyone's face. He would have preferred it better to just act as if he hadn't her the person and get into the taxi. The last thing he wanted was a goodbye, from anyone. But, instead he chose to turn around.  
  
"Trini?" he blinked, making sure his eyes and rain weren't playing tricks on him.  
  
"It's been a while, Jase" the pretty Asian smiled. He gave her a good look, not surprised that she had kept in a wonderful shape by appearance the former Yellow Ranger hadn't changed a bit.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Jason recalling back to a conversation with Kimberly on Trini's last whereabouts, which if he had remembered correctly it was Europe.  
  
"Homesick?" shrugged Trini. "Bought a small house, forgetting that everyone I happened to love moved out of Angel Grove years ago. Didn't feel much like home when I remembered." She frowned at her careless and less thought out actions. "Called Kimberly after settling in. She told me what happened and I was hoping to catch you before you left. I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be," Jason quickly responded as he turned away. The last thing he wanted was pity and if anyone knew that it would be Trini.  
  
"Look Jase. Being back in Angel Grove doesn't feel like home anymore. Stay with me" offered Trini catching Jason off guard. The thought of Jason staying with her really did make her feel more at home, but her intentions were basically being there for a friend who needed someone to care. "It's better then spending a ticket to New York." She knew him to well to know his plans on visiting Tommy and Kimberly, yet no one wants to be a third wheel. He hesitated on her offer, but she continued to insist and was close to begging him before he actually said yes.  
  
He opened the door to her, realizing how soak she was from all the rain. A smile crossed her face as she passed him to get inside the taxi. Her hair, her eyes, and her smile nothing changed.  
  
Now I don't understand what I'm going through  
  
there must be a plan that lead me to you  
  
because the hurt just disappears  
  
in every moment that you are near  
  
It had been a couple of weeks since Jason seen Trini for the first time in a long time and he was still staying with her. The house she bought was small, but exactly what she wanted. She had made sure extensions to her house could be made once she had settled down in having a family, but the three-room house was big enough for the time being. The two had quickly caught up in one another's lives within a couple of days and it soon began to feel like they were back in High School at the Peace Conference.  
  
Jason sat in the master bedroom, which with his help was converted into a small work out room for marital arts and sparring. He had gone through a continuous series of forms to get his mind off the hurt that haunted him once in awhile.  
  
"Hey Jase?" Trini replied as she walked into the room. She had just taken a shower.  
  
"Yeah?" asked Jason as he stood up tossing his shirt to the side, watching her dry her hair with her towel.  
  
"I was thinking about going out for dinner tonight? Are you up to it?" questioned Trini as she noticed how well in shaped he had kept himself all these years.  
  
"Sure what did you have in mind?" asked Jason as he continued his martial arts. He hadn't known the real reason why, but whenever Trini was there the pain and hurt just washed away. He figured it was Trini's healing power that she had for as long as he could remember. "Trini?"  
  
"What?" Trini replied, snapping out of the gaze as she felt her cheeks get warm. "Oh, I was thinking Chinese."  
  
"Sounds great, just give me ten minutes to shower and get ready" smiled Jason as he looked at his lovely friend.  
  
"Okay," nodded Trini as she watched Jason walk out of the room. "Get a grip of yourself, Kwan. Jason's your best friend. Nothing more and nothing less" she mumbled to herself before going to her bedroom to change.  
  
Just like an answered prayer  
  
you made the loneliness easy to bear  
  
Jason woke from a nap on the couch, hearing Trini singing from the kitchen. After allowing a few seconds to pass, he sat up from the couch to see what his best friend was up to. He watched as Trini stood in front of the stove cooking her singing soon turned into humming. He smiled as he began to realize how pretty Trini is from a different point of view. Getting off the couch, Jason walked over to the counter taking a seat at the stool.  
  
"Enjoyed your sleep?" Trini asked sensing his presence, without turning around.  
  
"Yeah," smiled Jason as he watched her from behind. "Trini?"  
  
"Uh huh?" replied Trini, her back still turned.  
  
"How come we never . . ." Jason began, trying to find the words to say. Trini turned off the stove and turned to face Jason. "How come we never dated?" she finished, reading his mind.  
  
Jason couldn't help, but smile at Trini's talents. "Yeah," nodded Jason in a quieter voice.  
  
She leaned against the counter that separated the two and shrugged her shoulders, "Because we're best friends?" She smiled sweetly as she looked into Jason's soft brown eyes.  
  
"Is that how it's always been?" asked Jason with a small smile.  
  
Trini laughed, "We when we first met in grade school. You can say you were my first crush."  
  
"I feel honored," teased Jason as Trini rolled her eyes.  
  
"You?" smiled Trini as she stared into Jason's eyes.  
  
"That one year we went camp together," Jason replied as Trini smiled.  
  
"So that's why the boys called me your girlfriend," giggled Trini as Jason turned away.  
  
"Actually, I believe that was the reason why I started liking you" Jason admitted.  
  
"When we first became Power Rangers," Trini simply responded as Jason eyes slightly widen as she just shrugged her shoulders. "Didn't think you could get any cuter."  
  
"Eight grade," added Jason with a smile.  
  
"Eight grade?" Trini repeated.  
  
"Remember that crush I had that I never told you and Kim?" Jason reminded her as she let out a laugh.  
  
"But if I remember correctly, that crush lastly until we went into high school," replied Trini as she looked at Jason who just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"You had more in you then just looks," Jason replied, remembering the way he had admired her for her actions, beliefs, and feelings not just looks even though he had to admit his friend had turned into a beautiful person which he didn't think was possible.  
  
Trini let out a small laugh as she turned away. He always had the right words to say. "The Peace Conference," replied Trini as she turned to catch a glimpse of Jason's expression.  
  
"Really?" smiled Jason who seemed a bit amused.  
  
"If you must know. Yes really" Trini said as she rolled her eyes. She turned to the refrigerator for a drink as she continued. "I mean I always admired you as a person. We were always the best of friends throughout our whole lives, but when we got to the Peace Conference our friendships succeeded a new intimate level and I don't know . . ." She placed a glass of orange juice on the counter and looked at her friend.  
  
He had a wide smile on his face and it nearly scared her, "The Peace Conference. Our walks in the park, the sparring exercises, the late night phone calls of being homesick, and how could I forget your late night visits at my dorm because of your nightmares." He could easily visualize the tears and fear in her eyes as she fell into his arms shaking. "Didn't think I could love you in a different light." His hand brushed a strand of hair from her eyes.  
  
You really know where to start  
  
fixing my broken heart  
  
you really know what to do  
  
your emotional tools can cure any fool  
  
whose dreams have fallen apart  
  
fixing a broken heart  
  
Jason walked into the living room, having just gotten off the phone with Tommy to see Trini asleep on the couch. A week had passed since they had their "talk". Surprisingly nothing had changed, except his feelings for her, which only grew strongly.  
  
He couldn't thank her enough for helping him out for the past month. Jason slowly sat beside Trini on the couch. "Come on sleeping beauty" whispered Jason as he slowly gathered her in his arms. She snuggled against Jason as he picked her up. "Sleep dreams, Trini." Smiles Jason as he tucked the pretty Asian in bed. Leaning over Jason kissed Trini on the cheek and left.  
  
Surely the wind will stop falling baby  
  
and I'll forget the past  
  
cuz here we are at last  
  
you really know where to start  
  
fixing a broken heart  
  
you really know what to do  
  
your emotional tools can cure any fool  
  
whose dreams have fallen apart  
  
Trini giggled as Jason grabbed her from behind. The two were running around the house like kids.  
  
"Jason! Stop!" screamed Trini in between her laughs. The strong former Red Ranger ran his hands all around Trini's waist making her laugh. She struggled from within his grip, but she couldn't get loose.  
  
"Oh no. You aren't getting off that easy," Jason replied as he hosted her over his bare shoulder. Trini continue to struggle, but soon gave up realizing that Jason wasn't going to let her go anytime soon.  
  
"Okay, okay. You win," sighed Trini as she tried to pull her upper body up.  
  
"Now that's more like it," smiled Jason as he tickled her one more time and tossed her on the bed.  
  
Not expecting Jason's action Trini wrapped her arms around Jason's neck in surprise. She fell back onto the bed with Jason on top of her. Slowly opening her tightly closed eyes, Jason's face happened to be right in front of hers. Her breath was hard as her laughter soon died down. Jason lifted his hand and brushed away the bangs that fell in front of Trini's face. Leaning in his lips met Trini's in a kiss. Wrapping her arms around Jason's neck Trini continued the kiss.  
  
Fixing a broken heart... fixing a broken heart 


End file.
